YA SOMOS NOVIOS
by samyfreddie
Summary: sam y freddie al fin ya son novio


**YA SOMOS NOVIOS**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Ya era fin de semana sam como siempre estaba en casa de carly

Ayer me paso algo que nunca pensé- dice sam

Que paso cuéntame- dice carly

Bueno al fin le dije a freddie que me gustaba y todo gracias a ti- dice sam con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y que te dijo- dice carly

Se quedo sorprendido cuando se lo dije- dice sam

Y el también me dijo que yo le gustaba- dice sam un poco sonrojada

Y ya son novios?- dice carly

Sí, bueno me lo pidió pero le dije que hoy le daba la respuesta- dice sam

Hoy en icarly se lo voy a decir- dice sam

Buena idea- dice carly

Hay que ir planeando como se lo vas decir- dice carly

Tiene que ser muy especial- dice sam

**P.V.O Freddie**

_Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida nunca pensé que yo le gustaba a sam, ya la quiero ver, estará con carly_

Freddie toca la puerta del apartamento de carly, y enseguida va abrir la puerta sam, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos

Hola mi princesa puckett- dice freddie

Hola mi amor cara de torta-dice sam

Se van a quedar ahí parados o van a pasar- dice carly

Hola carly como estas- dice freddie

Bien y tú? – dice carly

Yo estoy bien, sobre todo porque estoy con la persona que amo- dice freddie

Los dos se vuelven a mirar y se besan frente a carly

Bueno y por qué no van a dar una vuelta por el parque- dice carly

Que ya nos estas corriendo- dice sam

No, pero tengo que arreglar y quiero tener un poco de privacidad- dice carly

Bueno entonces te dejamos adiós- dice sam

Adiós- dice freddie

**EN EL PARQUE**

Que es lo que va arreglar carly- dice freddie

No sé, creo que va a arreglar algo en el estudio pero no sé que es- dice sam

Pero si es algo técnico tengo que ir arreglarlo yo- dice freddie

Deja que ella lo arregle- dice sam

Y cuando freddie estaba a punto de hablar sam lo callo con un beso apasionado y se tuvieron que separan para poder respirar

Y ya me vas a dar el sí- dice freddie entusiasmado

No todavía no- dice sam un poco triste

Que no quieres ser mi novia- dice freddie un poco triste

Si quiero pero todavía no he tomado la decisión- dice sam

En eso freddie se alejo de sam y se fue corriendo y llorando

**P.O.V Sam**

_Yo no lo quería lastimar, y si quiero ser su novia, pero creo que él pensó que yo no quiero ser su novia, tengo que ir a buscarlo_

Sam estaba corriendo por el parque buscando a su amor cuando por fin lo encontró

Freddie por que te fuiste corriendo- dice sam

Bueno tú no quieres nada conmigo- dice freddie triste

Como puedes pensar eso, si yo te amo con toda mi alma- dice sam

Entonces porque no aceptas ser mi novia- dice freddie

Ya te dije que si quiero ser tu novia, pero tienes que esperar un rato más- dice sam

Y cuando freddie estaba a punto de besar a sam sonó un celular, era el celular de sam y la que hablaba era carly y le dijo que todo estaba listo para darle la sorpresa a freddie

Es carly que termino lo que estaba haciendo así que ya vámonos- dice sam

Si ya vámonos que icarly empieza dentro de una hora- dice freddie

Estaban a punto de entrar el edificio cuando lewbert los empezó a molestar pero ni sam y ni freddie le hicieron caso al portero loco

Freddie entro a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa y sam entro al apartamento de carly

Carly… Carla… carlangas- dice sam

Sube estoy en el estudio- dice carly

Entra para que veas como quedo el estudio- dice carly

Wow, te quedo increíble estoy segura de que a freddie le gustara- dice sam

Eso espero- dice carly

En eso entra freddie al apartamento de carly y empezó a gritar sam, carly a lo que contestaron estamos aquí arriba

Apúrate freddie que faltan 20 segundos para empezar el show- dice carly

Ya voy- dice freddie

En cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…

Yo soy carly- dice carly

Y yo sam y esto es icarly es el único programa en el que pueden pasar cosas muy extrañas- dice sam

Hoy en el show tenemos una sorpresa para nuestro productor técnico freddie- dice carly

Freddie pon la cámara B apuntando a esa manta- dice sam

Listo para la sorpresa freddie- dice carly

Estas lista sam- dice carly

En tres… dos… uno… sorpresa freddie

Se queda en estado de shock al ver la manta y sobre ella estaba escrito _**"SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA FREDDIE"**_

Carly apunta hacia donde esta sam y freddie

Oh sam me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo te amo- dice freddie

Yo también te amo- dice sam

En eso freddie beso a sam frente a la cámara

Carly apunto la cámara hacia su cara y dijo bueno esto es todo adiós

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Ya están en la escuela, carly está en su casillero cuando de pronto entra sam y freddie agarrados de las manos, todos en la escuela se les quedaron mirando

Hola carly- dicen sam y freddie

Hola par de tortolitos- dice carly

Pero los demás chicos de la escuela no despegaban su mirada en la nueva pareja, pero es que nadie lo podía creer ellos siempre peleaban, y ahora son novios

**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

A SI PASARON CASI 7 AÑOS, EN LOS CUALES PUDEN PASAR MUCHAS COSAS

COMO **"ESTOY EMBARAZADA"**

COMENTEN PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA **SEDDIE.**


End file.
